prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 34
Release Date: June 30, 2015 Release Video: Changes Gangs Some prisoners will now have gang allegiances upon entering your prison. This can make those prisoners much harder to deal with, as they will work to defend each other during trouble. This is an optional feature, enabled by ticking the new "Gangs" tickbox in the New Map screen. (Nb. You can also edit gangs into an existing prison by adding 'EnabledGangs true' to the top of the .prison file) More dangerous / higher security prisoners are more likely to be gang members. - Gang members can be identified visually by their full body tattoos - Gang members will always come to the aid of their fellow gang member when fights break out. This includes coming to the aid of a fellow gang member involved in a fight with guards. - Gang members more likely to try to steal weapons, and more likely to carry them rather than stash them - Gang members will not participate in any voluntary reform programs - Gang members will not work for the prison. - New view : Intelligence => Gangs. Highlights all known gang members and shows the total number of members of each gang. Nb. This is part 1 of a larger feature. New room: Shop - Requires shelves and a shop front. The shop front should go on a wall such that prisoners can access the shop front from a corridor. - Shop goods will be brought into the prison via the Deliveries, and taken to the shop. - Prisoners can work in the shop, and will unpack the boxes of goods onto the shelves. - Prisoners can buy items from the shop to help with their needs: - Soap, shampoo etc. for Hygiene - Towels, blankets etc. for Comfort - Magazines for entertainment - Snacks for Hunger - All prisoners are now paid a fixed wage of 50 cents per hour when working for the prison - Items in the shop cost $5 each - Prisoner wages and shop takings are now shown in the daily cashflow report (updated at midnight) - Prisoners are more inclined to participate in voluntary training programs, and will concentrate harder, when there is a shop on site. (They want to earn that wage to buy things for themselves). - The shop is a potential source of smuggled contraband Asian language support The game now supports Asian character sets, paving the way for translations into: Japanese, Chinese, Korean, etc. Mail room (continued) * Fixed: Mail satchels would be endlessly delivered in certain circumstances * You can now dump mail satchels if you end up with too many Escape tunnels (continued) * Each member of a dig team now brings diminishing returns to the overall speed of digging. This represents the fact that (say) 10 prisoners just couldn't dig all at once in one square. Previously 4 prisoners would dig four times faster than just 1 prisoner. it will now take 4 prisoners to dig twice as fast as just 1 prisoner It will take 11 prisoners to dig three times as fast as just 1 prisoner * Searching a toilet manually will now reveal any escape tunnels. Nb this requires you specifically search the toilet itself, and does not apply if the toilet is searched as part of a "search cell" or "search cell block" order * Conventional fences no longer slow diggers down Other changes The research screen now flashes a warning if you are attempting to research an item, but are missing the necessary Administrator, or he does not have an office Emergency services personnel no longer need to rest in a staff room More prisoner faces added to the sprite bank, for greater variety BUG FIXES - 0003270: & User Interface Flashing Yellow area in deployment screen not explained - 0004990: Gameplay Basic Detention Center fails to recognize completed rooms if other rooms are incomplete - 0003318: & Behaviour Delivery Trucks fail to stop and unload (when delivery zone at bottom of the map) - 0006493: & Behaviour prisoners use the same seat/phone/shower etc. - 0007248: System Special Characters prevent mods from work - 0008666: & Behaviour Prisoners reading books will stop following regime and freeze up unable to fulfill needs. - 0008916: & Behaviour Mail Room keeps ordering more Mail Satchels - 0007670: & User Interface Spelling of bureaucratic in Chapel Description - 0003271: Gameplay Clone Tool + Water - 0007630: & Behaviour Gardeners and other AI vibrate when in 3x speed mode - 0006067: Gameplay Prisoners are tunneling too fast (through perimeter wall) - 0001166: Gameplay Guards wont take prisoners to Solitary Confinement, prisoner stuck in limbo - 0008714: & Behaviour Some dump jobs are never done - 0008766: & Behaviour Empty Parole Program slots not being filled despite long queue of eligible prisoners - 0005953: Graphics Uniform's are sometimes under the bed - 0006142: Graphics Render issues when stacking drains with other items - 0008750: & Behaviour Prisoners do not leave Transport Bus if reception is full of laundry - 0005453: Gameplay Power Switch + Cctv Monitor = UNLIMITED VISIBIlITY! - 0008996: & Behaviour Prisoner released during shower leaves naked - 0000665: Gameplay pausing stops the limit-check for daily spending - 0008034: & Behaviour Chefs Don't Cook - 0008129: Graphics Death Row font too dark - 0006952: & Behaviour In large prisons suboptimal transport job causes death of overdosing prisoners during transportation to infirmary - 0005830: Gameplay Bureaucracy research never finishes if started during pause after firing warden - 0002935: Gameplay Guard dogs kill prisoners - 0007920: & Behaviour Unconscious dog and dead handler - 0006228: & Behaviour Dog handlers can't get tazers anymore, but research says they can - 0009032: & Behaviour Dead guards in hearse still have flashlight on - 0003311: & Behaviour Guards escorting prisoners to from their cell to the same cell over and over - 0008135: & Behaviour Dirty trays are being stacked outside canteen (in a remote solitary cell, for example) - 0007151: Gameplay Truck drivers can be sacked - 0006966: & Behaviour 0 demand for meals in the second hour of Eat - 0003132: Gameplay Sometimes contraband is listed as "None" - 0007437: & Behaviour Cooks Not Cooking - 0007933: Other cooks wont cook (Cellblock assigned to non-canteen in logistics) - 0008904: & Behaviour Laundry without door breaks near-by rooms - 0008624: & Behaviour Riot Police get tired - 0007675: Graphics Altar not displaying properly against a wall - 0008988: & Load Last Game Save causes a Crash to Steam Client - 0008946: Gameplay Library Books keep coming Category:Version History